motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Coco (2017 film)
Coco is a 2017 American computer-animated fantasy film directed by Lee Unkrich and produced by Darla K. Anderson. The film was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released on November 22, 2017. Plot In Santa Cecilia, Mexico, Imelda Rivera opens a shoe-making family business and bans music in the family after her husband left her and their daughter Coco to pursue a musical career. In the present, Imelda's great-great-grandson, Miguel, aspires to become a musician despite his family forbidding it. One day, Miguel accidentally damages the photo of Imelda at the center of the family ofrenda and discovers a photo of her husband (whose face is torn out) holding the guitar of deceased actor and singer Ernesto de la Cruz, and thus concludes that Ernesto is his great-great-grandfather. Following an argument with his family that results in his grandmother, Elena, destroying his guitar, Miguel leaves to enter a talent show for the Day of the Dead. Entering Ernesto's mausoleum, he takes his guitar to use in the show, but becomes invisible to the living. Joined by his dog Dante, Miguel meets his deceased relatives who are visiting for the holiday, who take him to the Land of the Dead, where Imelda is restricted from entering the Land of the Living due to her picture being removed from the ofrenda. Miguel learns that he has been cursed for stealing from the dead and he must return to the Land of the Living before sunrise or he will become one of the dead. To do so, he must receive a blessing from one of his family members. Imelda offers her blessing, but on the condition that Miguel give up his musical pursuits. Miguel refuses and attempts to seek Ernesto's blessing instead. On his journey, he meets Hector, a down-on-his-luck skeleton who once played with Ernesto. Hector offers to help Miguel find Ernesto in exchange for Miguel putting his picture up, allowing Hector to enter the Land of the Living and visit his daughter. The two take a guitar from Hector's friend Chicharrón, who disappears due to having no living relatives who remember him, with Miguel learning Hector is in danger of the same happening to him. The two volunteer to join a talent show in order to meet Ernesto and win, but the other Riveras show up searching for Miguel. Hector attempts to return Miguel to his family, causing the two to have a falling out, resulting in Miguel leaving. He is then confronted by Imelda, who reveals that she herself was a musician until her husband left her. Regardless, Miguel continues and enters Ernesto's party and introduces himself to the famous musician, who welcomes Miguel as his descendant. As Ernesto attempts to give Miguel his blessing, Hector arrives, wanting Miguel to take his photo. During their confrontation, Hector realizes that Ernesto poisoned him to death to steal his songs. To preserve his reputation, Ernesto steals Hector's photo and has Miguel and Hector thrown in a cenote pit. While trapped, Miguel realizes that Hector is his great-great-grandfather and Coco is his daughter, the only person who still remembers him. With the help of Dante, the other Riveras find and rescue the two. They then confront Ernesto at his concert and expose his crimes to the public. A disgraced Ernesto is then crushed by a falling church bell. However, during the confrontation, Hector's photo falls into the water and disappears. As the sun rises, Imelda and Hector give Miguel their blessing, allowing him to return to the Land of the Living. There, he plays a song for Coco that Hector wrote in her childhood, reviving her memory of him. She then reveals a photo of Hector she had kept hidden, and the Riveras accept music back into the family. With the truth revealed to the public, Ernestos' reputation is destroyed and Hector is honored in his place. The following year, Coco passes away and joins her family in the Land of the Dead. Miguel presents the family ofrenda to his new baby sister. On the Day of the Dead, the deceased Riveras visit their living relatives, and Miguel sings and plays for them. Cast *Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera. *Gael García Bernal as Hector Rivera. *Benjamin Bratt as Ernesto de la Cruz. *Alanna Ubach as Imelda Rivera. *Renee Victor as Abuelita Elena Rivera. *Jaime Camil as Papá Enrique Rivera. *Alfonso Arau as Papá Julio Rivera. *Herbert Sigüenza as Tío Oscar and Felipe Rivera. *Gabriel Iglesias as the Head Clerk. *Ana Ofelia Murguía as Mamá Socorro "Coco" Rivera Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:Mystery films Category:Children and family films Category:Adventure films Category:PG-rated films Category:2017 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s films